Any Interest?
by Lanche
Summary: Methos and another immortal have a little fun at Joe’s Bar at the expense of a random customer. They also manage to shock Joe and Duncan at the same time.


_**Any Interest?**_

_**Summary:** Methos and another immortal have a little fun at Joe's Bar at the expense of a random customer. They also manage to shock Joe and Duncan at the same time.  
_

_**Disclaimer: **__Highlander and all recognizable characters belong to Panzer/Davis, etc. I own nothing. Jenna is my creation, but I don't control her__...  
_

_**CAUTION: **Rated MATURE for language, adult conversations, alcohol and sex. _

_------------_

One night at Joe's… 

Jenna smiled at Joe as he placed the beer in front of her on the spotless bar. She crossed her legs and shifted slightly on the stool.

"Anything exciting going on?" he asked with a warm smile back.

She shook her head, her short brown hair flowing with the movement. "Nothing on my end, Joe." Her light brown eyes sparkled with amusement. "Which actually is a good thing." She grinned wryly. "As a pair, Mac and Adam seem to draw trouble to them. I've had more excitement in the short time I've been in Seacouver then for many years previous. This quiet is a nice change."

Joe chuckled and nodded in agreement. "You haven't even been around that long. Just over six months, right?" She bobbed her head as he continued, "There used to be more excitement." He stopped for a moment and thought of the Horseman and shivered despite his best efforts. Then he shook his head to clear the thought and regarded the young-looking woman seriously. "Has Methos always attracted this much attention?"

Jenna scowled at him slightly. Her brown eyes hardened momentarily as she met his gaze. "Joe, you know you shouldn't call him that." He managed to hold the stare even though it was difficult. Jenna was unreasonably protective about her past, especially concerning the relationship she had with Methos – even though that name very rarely crossed her lips. For some reason, which she had not shared, she was very reticent about saying or hearing Methos' real name. She broke the contact as she shook her head before easing into a neutral expression. It was one the Watcher had already come to recognize and knew she would not share anything meaningful about her past. "Always trying to learn more about me and Adam, aren't you?" Her smile took the sting out of the words.

"Hey, your chronicle is rather skimpy for someone of your age. I have to try." He grinned back.

"Someone of my age?" She quirked an eyebrow. "I'll have you know I got carded buying wine the other day."

"You bought wine somewhere else?" Joe asked in mock horror. "I thought we had something special going."

Jenna's laugh rang out and caused a few heads to swivel towards the petite brunette sitting at the bar. While Jenna did not exude sex appeal as Amanda did, she was striking in her own right. Joe felt a great deal of it was due to her golden brown eyes. A man could get lost in them. Also, her amazing ability to change attitudes and personalities added to the allure.

She smiled fondly at the gray-haired bartender. "Joe, dear, I hate to break it to you, but I also have a relationship with the liquor store around the corner from my place. I occasionally like to drink at home. And you won't sell me alcohol for that."

"Damn government rules, Jenna. I would if I could."

Before Joe could add more or Jenna respond, one of his bartender's asked for his attention. "I'll be back," he told Jenna as he grabbed his cane and headed to the other end of the bar.

"Take your time. I'll be here," she called after his retreating back.

She picked up her beer and took a long drink. It was a dark local beer. She had to give Washington credit; the local breweries were good. She set the mug down on the bar and stared at the amber liquid distractedly. Colorado was another good place for micro-brews. Maybe it was time she visited there again. Maybe even take Adam. They had been getting along quite pleasantly for the last few months.

Jenna's concentration was broken by someone approaching the stool next to her. She raised her head and smiled absently at the newcomer. He smiled back, and asked while gesturing, "Is this stool taken?"

Her smile became a grin and she motioned carelessly. "It is now." She immediately gauged that he was interested in her as the bar was only half full. He easily could have sat elsewhere, even a few stools away down the bar as only two at the far end were taken.

"Thanks." He smiled again as he sat and Jenna returned it before grabbing her beer and taking another drink. As she set it down, Mark, a bartender, took the newcomer's order. Jenna took advantage of his distraction to study him. The man had dark blond hair, cut in a short style that stressed ease of maintenance over fashion. He had dark blue eyes, an unremarkable nose and a chin that lacked strength. As the bartender set his beer in front of him, he turned to Jenna and smiled yet again. She mentally finished her list with 'and an overt interest in me.' He appeared to be in his late 20's. He was not fat, but was not completely slender either. All in all, rather average.

Inwardly Jenna winced. Over the centuries, she learned to quickly judge people – it was a defensive skill that kept her alive – but she was being unusually harsh in her opinion of this harmless stranger. She resolved to give him a chance before judging any further.

"I'm Steve," he said extending a hand.

"Jenna," she replied, shaking his hand.

"I noticed you were having fun talking to the bartender. Do you come here often?"

"Pretty frequently. Joe is a great guy. He runs a good bar. The music kicks ass too."

"Joe?" Steve frowned in thought and glanced down the bar where Joe was talking to a bartender and a couple of customers. "The name of this place is Joe's. Is he the owner?"

"Yep. Since day one, several years ago."

"Wow, I didn't know."

"He's pretty low-key about it." She paused, remembering her decision to give Steve a chance and added, "I don't think he's performing tonight, but he is an amazing singer."

Steve nodded and took a sip of his beer. "I'll look forward to hearing him another time." His eyes never left Jenna. Inwardly she sighed. While Steve was cute, she felt no spark of attraction. 'Damn you, Adam' she thought. 'If I could kick you out of my heart, life would be so much easier.' Simply to spur the ancient immortal, even though he wasn't present, Jenna decided a little harmless flirtation wouldn't hurt. Maybe a spark would grow. At worst, talking would kill a couple hours. She reached for her beer and took a long, slow drink. Steve's eyes widened as he watched.

"I haven't seen you here before. Is this your first visit?" She asked with a coy smile.

"No. I've been here a couple of times, but rather infrequently."

"Well," she shifted on her stool and let one of her knees bump his. "I'm glad we showed up on the same night tonight."

Steve swallowed, glanced around the bar and rubbed his hands on his khaki pants. Obviously, her blatant flirtation was a surprise to him. Mustering his wits, he looked back at her and smiled.

"I am too."

They both took another drink; this one finished Jenna's. Mark, the bartender, saw the empty glass and quickly replaced it with a full beer.

"Thanks, Mark," she said with a smile. He nodded and moved off to see to fill an order that a waitress dropped off.

As Jenna turned back to Steve, he was watching her intently.

"I like your outfit." He said motioning at the dark green blouse and blue jeans. The green color complimented her complexion. "You are very pretty."

Jenna's smile grew into a woman's knowing look. "Thank you."

"So what do you do for a living, Steve?"

Given just a bit of encouragement, Steve launched into a description of his job with a major telecommunications company. Jenna managed to keep a smile on her face and respond with interest. As they were talking, Joe wandered back over and shamelessly eavesdropped when he wasn't occupied with other customers. The brunette immortal was aware of what he was doing but didn't mind – he made sure her drink was never empty and she went through a few more beers while listening and talking.

Inwardly Joe was laughing. While she was secretive about her past, she also was friendly on a general basis. As a Watcher and bartender, Joe quickly learned to read people and he knew that Steve didn't realize that Jenna was only feigning an interest and that the questions she asked were those of a much less intelligent woman. It was another side of her that Joe had not witnessed. He knew she could appear very different to different people – or to the same person depending on her mood – but this was the first time he had seen her 'dumb-down.'

In the middle of a recitation of a recent racquetball game, the ringing of Jenna's cell phone interrupted Steve. She pulled the phone from her pocket, glanced at the name on the screen, and then apologetically looked at Steve. "Excuse me, while I take this call." He nodded and missed her delighted grin as she turned and walked towards the entrance of the bar where hopefully it would be quieter. She flipped open the phone to receive the call.

"Hello," she purred, thankful for the interruption. She had been fighting the desire to yawn for quite some time.

"Jenna," was drawled back into her ear.

"What's up, Adam?"

"MacLeod and I were heading to Joe's. Would you like to join us?"

"Well, I think that would be possible, since I'm already here." Jenna's smile changed into a smirk as she thought of a way to liven up the evening.

"Very good. See you in a few."

"Wait, Adam," she said hastily before he could disconnect.

"Yes?"

"Are you and Mac driving together?"

"Yes."

"Can I ask a favor of you?"

"What?" the ancient immortal's voice immediately became suspicious.

"Adam, I can't believe you don't trust me." Jenna glanced over her shoulder and waved a couple of fingers at Steve who was watching the conversation. He waved back. The brunette barely managed not to roll her eyes as she turned back around.

"Experience, Jenna. Experience," the voice on the phone drawled. In the background, she heard Duncan snicker. From the abrupt way it stopped, she figured Adam was glaring at him.

"It's nothing bad. I just need you and Duncan to walk in like you don't know each other."

"Uh-huh," he said with committing to anything.

"And then, come over to find me, like you've been looking for me."

"Hmm."

"And finally, just follow my lead and play along."

"Why would I agree to this?"

Jenna nervously chewed on her lip. She knew Adam's contrariness, but she also knew his love of practical jokes, even if it was one he kept well hidden. Plus, she could use her knowledge of his biggest weakness.

"Why? Because it will be fun." She heard him snort and then continued. "But if it's not enough for you to do this out of the goodness of your heart," she ignored the strangled sound (that was accompanied by an eye roll she was sure) on that comment, "do it because I'll buy your drinks tonight."

"For the next month."

"Two days."

"Three weeks."

"Four days."

"Two weeks."

"Five days."

"A week."

She sighed. "Fine, a week."

"Alright, I'll do it. But I can bail during the middle if I want."

"You won't." She spoke firmly.

"We'll see. Be there in a few."

Before Jenna could add anything else, she heard the click of his disconnect. Before her phone could beep at her, she ended the call on her end. With a delighted smile at the fun that was to come, she turned around, slipped her phone in her pocket and headed back to the bar.

---------

"Sorry about that," Jenna apologized, sliding back onto her stool. "A friend was just checking in."

"Not a problem," Steve said agreeably. "I took the liberty of ordering you another beer while you were on the phone."

"Thanks," she replied before taking a quick drink that finished the previous one. She frowned slightly as she tried to remember if this new one was her fourth or fifth. She hoped Steve didn't think she was going to get drunk and be an easy conquest. If so, he was in for quite a surprise.

"Well, Jenna," Steve commented bringing her attention back to him. "I've been talking your ear off about me and I hardly know anything about you."

"Oh, there's nothing exciting to tell," she demurred. Behind the bar, she heard Joe quickly change a strangled laugh into a cough. She raised an eyebrow and regarded the Watcher. "Need a drink yourself, Joe?"

"No, I'm okay. Just had something in my throat."

"Mm-hmm." Jenna cast him a stern look, softened as her eyes were lit with suppressed amusement, before turning to Steve again. 'A Watcher should really have a better poker face,' she thought.

"C'mon, that has to be lots to talk about. For starters, what do you do for a living?" Steve persisted.

Jenna chewed on her bottom lip for a second. "Currently, I am unemployed. Well, that's not completely true, I'm teaching a yoga class at a recreation center. But that's really for fun."

"It sucks to be unemployed. I know, I've been there."

The brunette laughed and shook her head. "It does when you're unemployed against your will, but this was my choice. I was tired of working, so I'm taking some time off. Partly to decide what I want to do next. My last career was unfulfilling."

Steve regarded her curiously. "Last career? How many have you had? I mean, you're what, 27?"

The immortal had to work to keep from laughing on that one. Every now and then, she even had trouble keeping her poker face in place. She shouldn't be so hard on Joe when he had trouble. "I've had a couple. And I'm a bit older than I look." She didn't glance at Joe, but knew he was working to keep a straight face.

"How can you afford to do that?"

"Not work?"

"Yea."

"It's not a concern right now for me." Jenna felt a twinge of conscience for what she was planning wasn't nice and most likely would embarrass Steve. But, she argued with herself, it truly was harmless in the long run. And it would make up for the boredom she was feeling. With an inward smirk, she resolved to go through with the idea.

Steve nodded even though he didn't completely understand what she meant. Before she could add anything else, it hit. The immortal buzz. Two, to be exact. Jenna tensed and watched the door warily. The odds of it being two immortals other than Adam and MacLeod were slim, but she didn't want to be caught unaware. Joe caught her slight stiffening and also watched the door.

The door opened and she saw the dark-haired Scot walk in. His dark eyes scanned the bar, sliding over her with no sign of recognition, and he strode up to the bar. Obviously, Adam had prepped him. He slid onto a stool a couple away from her and greeted Joe. Following several paces behind, Adam sauntered in. He moved with the lazy pace that fit him so well. His hazel eyes also scanned the bar, but lit on her. Without hesitation, he stopped in front of her. His legs nearly brushed her knees as she swiveled to face him. Jenna leaned back and placed her elbows on the bar behind her. She raised her eyes to meet his.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

"You know damn well what we have here." Her tone of voice was sharper than the question warranted.

Adam scrutinized her before glancing at Steve who was watching the interplay, his blue eyes confused at her tone.

"I've been looking for you." The ancient's voice darkened in response to hers.

"Not very hard, obviously. You just showed up here and you never called."

"I didn't." Adam managed not to look surprised as he played along, turning the question into a statement.

"No, you didn't."

"Well, sorry." The sardonic tone made Jenna narrow her eyes.

"If you want me to leave, it's not going to happen."

"If I want you to leave, it will happen."

"I don't think so." She paused before adding, "Besides, I'm busy."

"I can see that." His tone was even drier than usual.

"Um, Jenna," Steve interrupted the wordplay.

She looked at him. "Yes?"

"Who is this jackass? You know him?"

"I'm afraid to say I do."

"Who is he?"

"My husband," she sighed. She quit leaning against the bar and turned around to get a drink from her beer and missed the look of surprise on Adam's face. She did, however, notice Steve's startled expression and the involuntary jerk. After taking a drink and placing the mug back on a coaster, she turned back around and smiled at Steve.

"Oh, don't worry, his bark is worse than his bite."

"You didn't mention you had a husband."

Jenna smiled, a look of pure female satisfaction. "Well, I wanted to get to know you first before bringing up that little detail."

Ignoring Steve's spluttered complaint, she turned to Adam and raised one brow. "Darling, what do you think?" The voice was husky and laden with an unspoken message. It was the complete opposite of the earlier voice.

Adam regarded her steadily for a moment, his earlier stern expression fading, before turning towards Steve. He intently looked over the young man. Steve nearly blushed under the gaze and turned towards Jenna for an explanation and possibly help. She smiled reassuringly and reached a hand out and placed it on his knee.

To her other side, she was aware of Joe and Duncan watching the exchange with undisguised curiosity. Luckily Steve was too distracted to notice.

Adam tipped his head to the side as he studied Steve. He then straightened it and looked back at Jenna. His hazel eyes were sparkling with suppressed amusement and he smiled lazily. "Not bad, but are you sure?"

"Of course."

"Why?" He raked a hand through his short brown hair.

"He's so cute and he's been so friendly tonight."

"Well, it is your turn to pick." Adam sighed as if he wasn't completely sure about her choice.

"Pick, pick what?" Steve asked looking quickly between the two.

"Pick you," Jenna replied.

"Pick me? For what?"

She laughed softly and used her free hand to brush a stray hair from her face. "What do you think? Why were you talking to me?"

Steve blushed brightly and stammered. "I was, I mean I thought, I wanted. Hell." He stopped and scrubbed a hand over his face. "What I'm trying to say is…" he stopped again.

"What you're trying to say is you wanted to pick up my wife. Maybe dinner, more likely sex." Adam leered. "Is that correct?"

"Um," Steve hedged and then saw no possible way to deny it. The couple watching him did not seem angry, but intrigued. "Well, yea. She's by far the best looking woman in here."

"Thank you, Steve." Jenna gave him another high-voltage smile before switching her gaze to Adam. "And you could learn from him. Compliments are good things."

Adam rolled his eyes. From the direction of Joe and Duncan, she heard a strangled cough.

Jenna fixed her brown eyes on Steve. "I am interested in having sex with you." He gaped at her honesty. "But with another one joining us." Without taking her eyes from Steve, she reached her free hand out to Adam who grabbed it. She tightened her hand slightly on Steve's knee. His eyes grew even wider as Adam placed his free hand on Steve's other knee and shifted where he was standing so he was now in front of both of them. Steve appeared to have lost all ability to speak as he stared at the man's hand on his knee.

Down the bar, Joe and Duncan exchanged amazed glances. Methos and Jenna having sex was one thing, but bringing in another male? They couldn't quite comprehend it.

Adam looked at Jenna, an amused smile on his face.

"Baby, I don't think Steve's sure about this." The normal sarcasm was gone and Adam almost sounded concerned.

"He just needs some time to get used to the idea."

"I'm not sure. I think this might the first time he's done something like this." Adam shook his head sorrowfully.

Jenna kept a straight face as she replied. "I'm sure it is. But that's what I liked about him. Seriously, the last person you chose was much too experienced. I thought breaking someone in would be fun."

"Maybe, but still, I have doubts."

During this conversation, Steve had barely moved. Only his eyes flicking between the couple showed that he was still conscious. He seemed to have trouble believing what was happening to him.

"You're just upset that he's more into me than you."

"Maybe."

"It's only fair. The last couple of times it was like I was hardly there. I don't want that again."

"Baby, you're always there for me." Adam grinned and dropped a quick kiss on her lips. It was Jenna's turn to roll her eyes. Joe and Duncan both felt their chins drop in amazement. They had never seen Methos like this before.

"So are we agreed? It's Steve tonight?"

Adam nodded. "But I think we may have to convince him."

They both turned their attention back to the blond. He stared first at Jenna, then Adam.

"Well, Steve, now that you've had a few minutes to think about it, would you like to go home with us?" Jenna asked. Steve jumped visibly and looked at her blankly.

"We promise to take it easy with you, the first time at least." Adam added. Steve jerked back, a horrified look spreading across his face.

"Definitely. But after that…" Jenna smiled wickedly.

At that, Steve jumped off the stool and quickly backed up several paces. Adam turned to face him and Jenna stood up to see him also.

"You're sick, just sick. That's what you are." He looked between them appalled. "You both want to have sex with me? At the same time?" He shook his head. "No. Not a chance in hell." He turned and headed for the door. After a couple of strides, he stopped and dug into his pocket for his wallet. He quickly pulled out a bill, moved back to the bar, but away from where Jenna and Adam waited, and threw the money down. "You're just… You need help. I'm never coming back to this place." With that, he turned away again and headed out. The door slammed behind him.

Conversation in the bar had ceased when Steve had jumped to his feet, but it now resumed. Adam and Jenna exchanged glances after the door closed and burst out laughing. He collapsed onto the stool that Steve vacated, still laughing. Jenna slipped back onto her stool and dropped her head to the bar as she laughed.

Meanwhile Duncan and Joe moved next to the two immortals. Once Methos and Jenna finally had composed themselves, both having to wipe tears from their eyes, Duncan spoke. A few other patrons still watched them, but most were back involved in their own conversations.

"What the hell was that?"

Jenna smiled and chuckled again. "Just a bit of fun."

Joe intently regarded the couple. "You two played that like you had done it before."

The two immortals exchanged glances before Adam shrugged. "We have."

"You mean, you've had, you've done…" Duncan stumbled for the right words. Laughter pealed out from Jenna again at the disgusted look on the Scot's face. Adam chuckled also.

Over her laughter, Adam replied, "No, of course not. But we have tortured a few other souls by making them think we wanted to."

"It livens up a boring evening," Jenna managed to say.

Joe shook his head and Duncan stared in amazement. They then exchanged glances with each other. Joe shrugged and commented, "I have to admit the look on Steve's face was priceless."

Duncan began to smile. "I'll also admit that it was a great deal of fun to watch."

"I didn't realize that Adam could hit on a man so convincingly," Joe replied. At that, they both began to laugh. And continued until Joe was hanging onto the bar for support and Duncan was holding his side.

Adam sighed, watching the pair. "I've been here for how long and I still don't have a beer."

"Here. Have mine." Jenna pushed her half-full glass towards him. He took it with a smile and drained it.

"That's some good beer."

They glanced at Joe and Duncan who were still laughing hysterically.

Jenna crossed her legs and studied Adam, "Any interest in going to Colorado and checking out some breweries?"

He smiled.

THE END

------

A/N: As always, reviews are appreciated!


End file.
